


'Tis the Season to be Jolly

by BaskingShark



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Fluff, M/M, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2833190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaskingShark/pseuds/BaskingShark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Had Grantaire not heard of central heating? It was snowing outside, there were icicles hanging from the roof, was he insane? Enjolras knew that Grantaire was like a walking furnace, but this was just ridiculous, and to make matters worse his shower is freezing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Tis the Season to be Jolly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lemurafraidofthunder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemurafraidofthunder/gifts).



It was only just beginning to get light when Enjolras woke up, but given that it was the middle of winter it couldn't be that early. For half a second he didn't know where he was, he was used to his own bedroom, with everything perfectly neat, orderly and in it's proper place. Though Grantaire's bedroom was spotlessly clean it couldn't exactly be called tidy, not that it was a total mess either, but he seemed to have a tendency to leave things randomly around the room. But other than that Enjolras had been pleasantly surprised at Grantaire's apartment. Despite being situated in one of Paris' less desirable neighbourhoods the place was comfortable and well kept, certainly not what Enjolras had been expecting, not to mention the massive overkill with the Christmas lights in the windows. 

He felt almost guilty that he'd never been inside before, but there hadn't really been any need; his and Combeferre's flat was the largest, Feuilly's was closest to the city centre, Bahorel's neighbours seemed to care least about noise, so it was the natural venue whenever Courfeyrac planned a surprise party. Hence Enjolras had never really had any desire to come inside, but that had all changed quite recently.

He wasn't sure exactly when he began to have feelings for Grantaire, it was only after a particularly heated discussion, ending in Grantaire storming out that it dawned on him that he might actually care about the group's resident cynic more than he let on. The revelation leading him to spiral into something of a mini-crisis as he tried to work out what to do, considering he had never been in a similar position before he didn't think it was an uncalled for reaction. 

Cut to him then trying to seduce/woo Grantaire, including the failed attempt at Les Amis' annual Halloween party. Where, with the help of alcohol, Enjolras had dramatically and slightly drunkly confessed his feelings to Grantaire outside of the Musain. The only issue being that Grantaire had been to drunk to understand, and had just patted Enjolras' hair before wandering off with a ridiculous grin. Which then caused Enjolras to get over emotional and pour his heart out to Marius, who'd obviously been about as useful and he usually was until he'd gone to find Combeferre. It hadn't been one of Enjolras' finest moments.

However he had eventually managed to tell Grantaire and, after some persuasion that no Courfeyrac hadn't dared him to do it, persuaded him to allow Enjolras to take him out to dinner, no thanks to his friends. Combeferre had been vaguely supportive but hadn't really helped that much, Enjolras supposed that he didn't really have all that much idea what to do himself when it came to romance. Courfeyrac on the other hand had just laughed himself silly, and then when Enjolras got angry he'd just laughed more. Marius had then tried to offer his advice, key word being tried. It had been a full two weeks before he'd returned to one of their meetings. Finally, to make matters worse, Jehan had found out (probably Pontmercy's fault) and had started to give not so subtly hints for the pair of them, and kept giving Enjolras annoyingly knowing looks whenever Grantaire said anything, or came in late to one of the meetings.

But against all odds he'd managed to convince Grantaire to give him a chance. Their first date had been awkward to say the least, but they'd managed to overcome to initial problems, and currently Enjolras couldn't be happier with their relationship.

He could however be happier with his current 'situation'.

Trapped didn't seem like that much of an exaggeration, considering Grantaire was practically lying on top of him. The trouble was that Enjolras wasn't a particularly heavy sleeper. Grantaire, on the other hand, was. Probably a talent he'd acquired from the number of times he had fallen asleep on the floor at someone's party, which basically meant that trying to wake him up was like trying to raise the dead, hence Enjolras was now trapped. He'd been quite happy to wake up snuggled close to Grantaire, with the other's arms wrapped around him, but now it was starting to become something of an issue, Particularly as he quite desperately need to go to the bathroom, and brush his teeth, and have a shower.

It wasn't that he was a clean freak, he just liked to be clean and as much as he was thrilled to have finally got somewhere with Grantaire, he didn't really want the other's lasting memory of their first night together to be Enjolras accidentally wetting the bed.

There wasn't a clock on the night stand so Enjolras wasn't really sure what time it was, so he just waited, hoping that Grantaire would wake up of his own accord, but had no such look. Finally he decided that he'd have to take matters into his own hands, and then began the delicate operation of escaping.

After five minutes of awkward manoeuvres and shuffling he finally managed to untangle himself from Grantaire, who just flopped back down onto the bed. Enjolras immediately regretted his decision as he felt how bitterly cold the air was. Swearing quietly under his breath he shuffled to the bathroom door, hugging his t-shirt closer to himself.

Had Grantaire not heard of central heating? It was snowing outside, there were icicles hanging from the roof, was he insane? Enjolras knew that Grantaire was like a walking furnace, but this was just ridiculous.

Now shaking he let himself into the bathroom, making a mental note to steal Grantaire's hoodie when he was out, it seemed fair retribution.

Once he was ready he pulled his shirt off, and stepped into the shower. He teeth had actually began to chatter at the unacceptable temperature. Crawling back into bed next to Grantaire was looking a lot more attractive right now, but Enjolras just shook the thought away before turning on the shower.

A torrent of icy water hit him directly on the back of his neck, causing him to leap from the shower with a shriek. He wrapped the towel around himself, now shaking all over.

“Enjolras?” Grantaire's anxious voice floated through from the next room before he poked his head around the door, his hair now in a ridiculous quiff, and bite back a snort. If Enjolras hadn't been about to freeze to death he might have found his own predicament mildly amusing.

“What is wrong with your shower?” He hissed through gritted teeth.

“Nothings,” Grantire replied, moving to wrap his arms around Enjolras, he began to protest, not wanting to cover Grantaire in water, but quickly gave up when he felt how warm he was.

“It's colder in here than outside.” He muttered half heartedly into Grantaire's shoulder.

“Only because you don't know how to work it Apollo,” Grantaire answered, Enjolras gave a slight grumble in response, taking far too much pleasure in getting water on Grantaire's t-shirt. Grantaire locked his arms around Enjolras' back and lifted him up, before placing him gently back in the shower. After a few seconds of adjusting the shower, Grantaire jumped back in time to stop getting any more water on his clothes. Enjolras gave a little whine as he left, he'd never been much of a morning person, and it seemed far too early to have to deal with words, but at least the shower water was now at an acceptable temperature.

A few seconds later Grantaire rejoined him inside.

“Move over a little,” He muttered, the small shower didn't leave much space for moving but it didn't really make that much difference and Enjolras certainly wasn't going to complain. “Your hair looks a little ridiculous.” Grantaire muttered making Enjolras laugh a little.

Grantaire had a bizarre fascination with the others hair, finding any excuse to play with it. Once when Enjolras had fallen asleep he'd managed to braid it before Enjolras had woken up, but right now it was completely flattened to his forehead from the water.

Smirking to himself Grantaire poured shampoo into his hand and started rubbing it into Enjolras hair before trying to use the bubbles to spike it. Enjolras tried his hardest not to snigger as Grantaire gave him a mini mohawk. Once satisfied with his work, Grantaire cocked his head to the side, a grin started to spread across his face. “You actually look quite disturbing with spiked hair.”

“Fuck off,” Enjolras muttered flicking water at Grantaire who just laughed. Quickly he turned back to the shower nozzle and hastily washed his own hair, before yanking the shower door open and slipping out.

“See you in a minute,” He said kissing Enjolras' cheek just as he was about to protest, and with a final smile at the slight of Enjolras covered in bubbles he slipped out of the room.

Enjolras tried to be as fast as possible, not wanting to loose any more time from Grantaire than was necessary. Enjolras quickly dried himself off with the towel, the bathroom, now filled with steam, didn't seem quite as cold any more. Grantaire had left a pile of his clothes out for him, as he pulled them on Enjolras was sure he could hear him humming in the next room.

After towel drying himself his hair frizzed up, making Enjolras look like an angry dandelion, giving up, he just hung the towel and padded out of the bathroom. Grantaire's green hoodie, which he'd grabbed from behind the bedroom door, was quite a bit too big for him, but at least it kept him warm. Grantaire was bustling around his cramped kitchen making what looked like toast. Enjolras slid onto one of the stools at the breakfast bar, just as Grantaire pushed a steaming cup of coffee across the counter towards him.

“You're wonderful,” Enjolras his voice still a little scratchy from sleep. 

“Not as wonderful as you,” Grantaire smiled a little before picking up his own cup and drinking, he never sat down for breakfast, always preferring to stand, even though it annoyed the hell out of Éponine.

After breakfast Enjolras had insisted on cleaning up, after all Grantaire had been the one to make it therefore it was only fair that he should be the one to tidy up. He had just about finished it, his mind wondering to what he needed to do when he got back to work after Christmas, when he heard a crash from the next room. “Are you alright?” He shouted through the wall, wiping his hands on his jeans as he rushed through he door.

“Yep,” Grantaire said happily poking his head out from behind a long rectangular box. “I thought we could be very festive and decorate the tree, I kind of left it a little late this year.”

Enjolras gave a half-hearted smile. He'd never been all that fond of decorating Christmas trees, he always ended up either falling into the Christmas tree, or accidentally knocking the thing over onto himself.

“Oh come on Scrooge, you might actually enjoy,” Grantaire said, already setting the tree up in the corner with great enthusiasm. Enjolras gave a melodramatic sigh before joining him. 

After the traumatic experience of trying to arrange the lights and tinsel, Grantaire had left Enjolras in charge of putting the baubles on the tree while he went to make drinks.

He returned holding a pair of cups of what Enjolras could only assume was hot chocolate piled high with cream and marshmallows. All the while wearing the most ridiculous Christmas jumper he had ever seen, absolutely covered in reindeer and snowflakes.

Grantaire kicked the kitchen door closed trying not to spill the drinks before glancing at the tree. “What are you doing?” Grantaire actually started to laugh, which Enjolras thought was a bit rich considering his jumper was lighting up.

“Decorating the tree, obviously.” Enjolras replied defensively. He thought he was doing quite a good job in his opinion.

“Did you consider putting baubles on any other sides of the tree?” Grantaire chuckled as he put the two mugs down and started to rearrange the decorations.

“I was just making sure it was well decorated.” Enjolras replied indignantly. But admitted defeat and began to help redecorating the tree so that it vaguely resembled what a Christmas tree should look like.

By the time they'd finished it was almost lunchtime. Enjolras pulled himself to his feet. He'd never really been all that much of a Christmas-y person, which according to the rest of Les Amis was practically a criminal offence, but this year he could feel a definite sense of excitement. Just as he was moving to put the empty cardboard boxes away he felt Grantaire squeezing his arm, and pulling something out of his pocket.

“Opps, look at that.” 

Enjolras looked up to see him actually holding a piece of mistletoe, and couldn't help but roll his eyes, though he was still smiling.

“You're ridiculous,” He muttered as he leant up and kissed Grantaire on the lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas xxx


End file.
